


I couldn't bring myself to call Except to call it quits

by Anonymous



Category: Fall Out Bou, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, past Alicia simmons/Mikey way - Fandom, past PEte Wentz/Mikey Way - Fandom
Genre: BANDFAMILY, Day At The Beach, F/M, Failboats In Love, community:no_tags, emos at the beach, summer of LIke 20th Anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For Prompt set $1414. prompt 1: Mikey/Pete -- They spend one day a year together, for old time's sake.prompt 2: Gerard/Frank/Grant -- You are born with two names on your skin, one is your soulmate, the other is your nemesis.dEAR pROMPTER: i HAVE TO APOLOGIZE. i REALLY WANTED OT WRITE SOME SEXY GRANT/fRNK/gERAD, BU LITERALLY THEDAY AFTER i PICKED THE PROMPT, i HAD THE START OF AEEK AND 1/2 MIGRAINE EPISODE. sO HIT ME UP LATER WITH MORE PROMPTAND i'LL SEE WHAT i CAN DO IN TERMS OF G/G/F. <3 <3< <3So much thanks to Ande for her help. NO THANKs to GDOCS, WINDOWS10.aLSO, SO MUH LOV AND THNAKS TO THE MODS FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY FLKINESS, AGAIN. THEY ARE THE BEST. rEMEMBER TO SAY THANK YOU TO THEM.sO MUCH EXTRA LOVE TO MY BELOVED aiS FOR HELPING OUT AND LETTING ME DUMP A PILE OF CAP IN HER LAP WITH ABOSLUTELY NO EXPLAINATION.. aND oN THE hILL FOR TELLING ME iDON'T SUCK.aND aNDE DESERVES SO MUCH THNNKS FOR FIGHTING WITH gDOSCS/THE Ao3 POSTING INTERFACE & WINDOWS 10 ALLL WHILE i HYPERVENTILATED. i'TS BEEN A DAY, GUYS. i HOPE YOU ENJUOY EMOS A THE BEACH NAYWAY. <3
Relationships: ToesnERowan Way, post Mikey Way/Alicia Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I couldn't bring myself to call Except to call it quits

"But I'm an emo," Mikey said, his voice perilously close to a whine. “I don't like the beach, it's all sunshine and and I'll burn, plus the sand always gets into really uncomfortable places.” Kirstin made a sound like a laugh, though when Mikey looked at her, she didn't _look_amused, No more than than she usually did, anyway. He had a sneaking suspicion that his wife spent a lot of time being amused by all the ridiculous things he does.

She patted his shoulder. "Your brother sent along a couple of his emo beach blankets, said it was guaranteed to protect your fishbelly-white skin.”

"Oh, the Sun is My Enemy ones? Mikey made an annoyed huffing noise. "He's a fine one to talk,” Mikey muttered. “Gerard's so fucking white he glows in the dark.”

Kristin shook her head because she wasn't even getting involved in that particular argument. Both Way brothers could definitely use a few minutes out in the sun after the long winter. "I brought along plenty of sunscreen, so you won't burn, I promise.”

"Don't wanna."

It was always amazing how much Mikey could sound and look like a stubborn four year old toddler. Worse were the similarities between the way G and Row looked when they didn't get their way and pouted. The Way genes ran true..

"You're such a dork," she said, leaning close so she could press a kiss to his cheek. “And yet, you still married me," Mikey commented.

Krisin shrugged. "Couldn't help myself.”

Mikey's fingers tightened on the steering wheel. "I know that my therapist has agreed that this isn't isn't the worst idea in the world, but I still think this is the emotional equivalent of going into the scary looking haunted house where the monster and/or serial killer was last seen."

"Your objections have been noted," Kristin said. She pried his hand off the steering wheel and laced their fingers together. “I know this is scary, but Meagan and I feel that both you and Pete need closure on this. Alicia thinks so, too."

Mikey's hand twitched. "Oh my god, you guys talked to talked to Alicia, too? You do know that she's been training as a professional wrestler for years now; she can piledriver me into the ground.”

‘Well, yeah, you fucked up pretty badly with her.”

"Repeatedly."

"But you know, she's forgiven you. Mostly."

Mikey had to laugh at that. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Krisin bumped shoulders with him. “The thing is, none of us feel that Warped Tour was the best time or place to fall in love with someone. Especially someone as complex as Pete. The two of you never really had a chance, and we wish we could change that. Because the two of you fit together really well. Nothing that happened at Warped could be categorized as ending happily. So we thought maybe a little party to recognize what could have been, and maybe add some happier memories to the whole thing.”

‘Memories of me getting pile-driven at the beach?"

Kristin grinned. She wasn't a wrestling fan like Mikey, but she was familiar enough to know what a piledriver was. Sorta. “Well, I haven't been training as a pro wrestler, but I'll protect you, baby. I promise. Alicia has a few inches on me, and probably 30 pounds, but I'm pretty tough.”

Mikey laughed. "Just promise you'll record it, so we can upload it to YouTube. We can monetize the channel and all of our college fund worries will be over.”

Kristin laughed softly. "We pretty much talked to everyone who's part of the 'We Love Mikey Way fan club," which currently has about twenty dues-paying members. Pig, Winston, Hemmingway, and Bunny had very strong opinions, but since they haven't paid their dues in about six years, we decided they didn't count.”

Krisin used the GPS to guide them to the proper location, not that they wouldn't have been able to find it without the GPS - someone had set up a giant pink canopy and draped it with tiny blinking pink lights and a sign that declared _HAPPY 20th Anniversary! To the Summer of Like!_ There must have been 50 heart-shaped balloons attached to the corners of the canopy.

"Oh my god," Mikey moaned. "This is ridiculous."

"The kids wanted to make it pretty."

"The kids?" Mikey turned wide eyes on her. "Do I even want to know how you explained this particular celebration to the kids. Hopefully not something like ‘It's been 20 years since dad and Uncle Pete were total failboats and spent the entire summer making out everytime they were alone for five minutes?“

Kristin laughed, and Mikey's heart fluttered in his chest. He still didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky: this wonderful woman as his wife, and two beauitful daughters, and a circle of friends who loved him in spite of his fuck-ups. And there’d been many of those.

"Oh, no, we just showed them all the pictures.”

“Oh dear god," Mikey groaned, because there were a lot of pictures. “You probably scarred them for life," he accused. "For life!".

Kriskin patted his shoulder soothingly. "Our kids are made of stern stuff. They can handle some pictures of half-naked, and heavily tattooed musicians.” 

Mikey hummed skeptically in response. "If you say so."

"I do," Kristin said cheerfully, "Park there," she said, pointing to a spot next to the canopy. Her phone beeped. "Pete wants to know where we are."

"So damn impatient," Mikwey huffed, maneuvering the car carefully.

He popped opened his door. "We're here, asshole," he called out, and braced himself as Pete came running toward him. Pete didn't hesitate, just threw himself at Mikey, because he knew, bone-deep, that Mikey would always be there to catch him.

Pete was solid in his arms, a familiar and loved weigh, leaning against him, warm and long-missed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mikey Way is in the house. Let the party begin," Pete howled, and the music started up, hipswining chords that were embedded into Mikey's foundation, and most of the assembled people, including a host of little kids' voices started singing along with Patrick's amplified voice, _yo ho ho _

“The kids love this song," Pete commented. They call it the Pirate song."

Mikey could see why but it was a little strange to hear actual kids singing along with a song about a bittersweet love that never had a chance.

_I wrote a goodbye note_  
In lipstick on your arm  
When you passed out  
I couldn't bring myself to call  
Except to call it quits 

People started to congregate around them, slapping their backs in  
congratulations. Alicia threw her arms around both of them and hugged them tight. "Idiots," she shouted. "Love both of you, but IDIOTS," Pete started giggling, and Meagan came out of the canopy with what looked to be an enormous white multi-tiered cake.

"Is that a fucking wedding cake?" 

"Mama, Unca Mikey said a bad word," Megan wagged her finger warniningly at Mikey and the blonde haired cherub sitting at his feet. "Just because Uncle MIkey did it, Bronx. Doesn't mean you can."

"I know," Bronx said cheerfully. Unca Mikey is an adult.”

Mikey couldn't contain his laughter at that. "Right, kiddo," he said, brushing back Bronx's white blonde hair. 

"Does that mean you don't get cake? I don't get cake when I've been bad."

Megan grinned at Bronx. "It's a little different when you're an adult, baby. You can be bad, and still get cake."

“Yippee," Mikey shouted with a fist pump.

"I woulda shared my cake with you, Unca Mikey."

"Meagan, I don't know what you guys are doing, but keep doing it, because this kid is awesome!"

"He's great, isn't he? Luckily for us, he doesn't take after Pete at all.” 

“And that _wasn't_ a dare, Bronx. You can still have your cake privileges revoked!"

"No fair, Papa! Mama already said I could have cake."

"Only if you behave yourself.” Mikey ducked his head down and winked at Bronx. “I'll make sure you get some cake, kid. Pinky promise," he said, sticking out his pinky. Bronx didn't hesitate, just hooked his pinky through Mikey’s and they shook on it. He loved this kid.

"Okay, let's get this party started," Justin hollered. "Bronx, can you help me make sure everyone gets some of the cake?"

"YES I can," he shouted back, because he was totally Pete's kid.

Kristin got the little one out of the way while Meagan sliced up the wedding cake and handed the cake laden-plates to Bronx to deliver to the party-goers. She corralled a couple of other kids at loose ends and put them to work delivering ice cream and plastic utensils along with cake slices.

"I think Uncle Gerard is starting to burn," Rowan reported, pointing to the spot that Gerard had claimed with his emo beach blanket. 

"Okay, sweetie, we're going to have to go rescue him, because he doesn't deal well with sunburn.” In fact, Gee was the second only to Mikey when it came to sun burns.

"I got it, babe," Krisin said. She handed a little plastic bucket to Rowan. “Here's the sunscreen." Sticking out of the bucket was a wooden handle. Rowen pulled it out curiously, and Mikey couldn't help but cackle, because it was a tiny little mop.

"It’s usually used for basting when you're barbequing," Kristin said with a smile. “But, the same thing in the end. Keeping your barbeque tender and moist, or keeping your emo from getting too crispy around the edges,"

"I am so recording this," Mikey said. "Mom will be laughing. And Lindsey, too." Mikey found a good spot and pulled out his camera, making sure that the bright sun wasn't going to totally wash the video. Luckily, the canopy threw some helpful shadows onto the sand.

"Lindsey just called, she's at the airport picking up the Ieros." 

“Frank, too?” MIkey was boggled. 

"I told you, Kristin said," The _entire_ We Love Mikey Way Fan Club.”

Mikey knew he was blushing, but he could totally blame that on the sun. "Okay.”

"Go ahead, Row," Kristin coaxed, leading her over to Gerard's prone form. "Make sure you cover all of Uncle G with the sunscreen, don't miss any spots, otherwise he'll get cranky if he gets burned. Your cousins Bandit and Lily and Miles and Cherry will be here in a little while, and they can help.

"Am I being _basted_? Gerard asked incredulously.

"No, not at all." Mikey replied.

"You better not be recording this. If I see it u acc dc exp on YouTube you will be DED."

"Momma, what does d-e-d spell?" Rowan asked. 

Kristin just rolled her eyes. “It doesn't spell anything, sweetie, you're Uncle G is just being silly.”

"He's been warned, Kristin.’

"It's fine, G. He said I could record Alicia pile-driving him into the ground and put it on YouTube. He thinks we'd make a lot of money for the kids' college funds.”

Gerard sat up a little. "Oh, I'd pay money to see that."

"That's not nice, Gerard," Mikey scolded. Gerard shrugged. 

‘I guess we'll see what happens when she gets here. I’m still probably her favorite brother in-law.” Kristin made a jerking motion with her head.

"Oh uh-oh,” Gerard said, “I guess she's already here.”

:"Michael James Way," came a strident voice. 

Rowan spun in a circle giggling as her skirt twirled with her motion.. "Uh oh-oh, Daddy's in trouble with Auntie Alicia." 

"You have no idea," he said to Rowan, picking her up and jogging over to Kristin's side. "She'll be safe with you. Alicia would wouldn't hurt anyone. Just me," Mikey said. "I'm gonna go hide now. Gee, tell her I went thataway, yeah?" He pointed out toward the ocean. 

Geard laughed. “She knows you can't swim very well." 

"Maybe she'll think that I took my chances with the water.”

Gerard grinned. "Excellent. There's nothing I like more than watching a woman beat the crap out of my little brother."

"Daddy, that's not nice," Bandit said, standing over her dad, arms akimbo. Directly behind her was Lindsey, arms _also_ akimbo.

"Gerard Arthur Way, you're setting a bad example."

Bandit knelt down in the damp sand, "But I still love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Bee.” 

Rowan handed the sunscreen soaked baster to Bandit. “Here, Bandit, help us make sure Uncle Gerard doesn't get burned.”

"Okay.” Bandit ran back and forth between Gerard's head and feet, carefully daubing him with the baster. Lindsey was biting her lip to keep from laughing, and also, like Mikey, recording the scene with her phone.

‘

Kristin corralled Rowan and pointed out a couple of other unsuspecting emo laid out on the Beach. “Why don't you go make sure Uncle Patrick and Uncle Joe don't get burned either.”

“What about Uncle Dave?” Rowan asked. “He doesn't have any tattoos."

"But he can still get burned, so make sure he's safe too. Thanks, sweetie."

Cheerfully, Rowan took her bucket of sunscreen and baster and skipped toward her next victim. The party got significantly more raucous once the Iero clan showed up. Frank organized some sort of race/shouting contest among the kids while Jamia helped Rowan baste Frank and Hurley. When they tried to put up a fuss, Miles was the first to point out that sunbuns were very bad for tattoos.

“That's definitely Frank's kid," Jamia muttered. And Hurley could only nod in agreement. A miniature Frank.

"Are you making short jokes?" 

"Nope, no short jokes, I promise," Hurley shouted back.

As more people showed up, Kristin and Jamia kept the cake and ice cream delivery going. Miles took it upon himself to handout napkins because it was clear they were needed. The ice cream was kind of melty, and they were short on spoons. 

"Where's Alicia, anyway? Jamia asked Gerard as he was basted by Bandit. “Been meaning to catch up with her.”

"Well, she's wherever Mikey's not, because he’s hiding from her.

"Well, can't blame the kid. He's got a lot of amends to make. That's gotta be hard to face right now.”

"I think he's also avoiding her because he's worried she's gonna pile-drive him into the dirt.”  
Jamia grinned. "I would pay money to see that. And speak of the devil, and she appears! Alicia, Mikey," Jamia said, Mikey looked spooked and a little sunburnt.

"Hey, Mikey." Allicia said, reaching out to pull Mikey in for a hug.

"Hey, ‘Licia." but she felt good in his arms. She always hadut it hurt to look at her,. he could still remember all the good times, and all the bad times. He never meant to break her heart, but he did it anyway. Now that he was sober, he could clearly remember every fuck-up and mistake, and there’d been a lot of them. It was hard to face how badly he'd fucked up without a drink or a pill.

She leaned close and kissed him. "You look good," she said. 

"Well, yeah, it's funny what a difference being clean and sober make."

"Well, sober looks good on you. How are you feeling?" 

Mikey shrugged. "I'm okay. It's good to be sober, proud of myself for that. But I still have a lot of work to do, rebuilding all the bridges I burned down.”

"I'm proud of you, too. Being sober is hard work. And you've been doing the rebuilding, And look at how far you've come. You've got a beautiful wife who adores you, and two darling daughters and a circle of friends who are here for you."

Mikey nodded, “I know, it's just hard to accept that I deserve any of them."

"You do," Alicia said.

“He does,"Kristin agrees. “Did you tell Alicia about the new thing?"

"No, not yet."

"What new thing?"

"Doing some outreach with kids in the Jersey area, ones struggling with substance abuse."

"Oh, Mikey, that's great!" Alica hugged him, and pulled Kristin in, too. "But I bet it's hard."

MIkey nodded. "Yeah ,but I've got to do the work. Can't just apologize and expect everything to be okay.”

"And you're a better person for it," Kristin says with pride.

"So proud of you, Mikeyway. You're growing into the person we all knew you could be."

"Hard work, though."

"Anything that's worthwhile is hard work," Alicia pointed out.

"Truth," he agreed with a small smile.


End file.
